Abandoned
Abandoned is the first zombie map created by Magma-Man. It is an incredibly simple map with only one very small room, five barricades, and a whole in the ceiling for zombies to get through. All weapons are obtained through the Mystery Box. It is not part of the Lies storyline. Characters This map has no set characters, as it is not a part of any storyline. However, after doing certain tasks you can unlock bonus characters to select through the character select screen. *Tank Dempsey - Get more then one-hundred kills in one Abandoned match. *Nikolai Belinski - Get Carpenter 6 times in one Abandoned match. *Takeo Masaki - Kill 50 zombies that have not yet entered the base in one Abandoned match. *Edward Richtofen - Get to round 13 in Abandoned. *Magma-Man - Get 35 M2 Flamethrower kills in one Abandoned match. *Douglas - Get 500 kills while playing as Magma-Man in Abandoned. Does not have to be in one match, for example, 230 kills in one match and 270 kills in another will unlock this character. Enemies Abandoned only features the standard zombie. Weapons You spawn with an Colt M1911 with 35 extra rounds. All weapons are obtained through the Mystery Box, which is 650 points instead of the normal 950. *.357 Magnum *BAR *Browning M1919 *FG42 *Gersch Device *Gewehr 43 *M1897 Trenchgun *M1 Carbine *M1 Garand *M2 Flamethrower *MG42 *Monkey Bomb *MP40 *PPSh-41 *Ray Gun *STG-44 *Thundergun *Thompson Power-Ups *''Max Ammo'' (An Ammunition Box) - Gives all players full ammo for all guns. This will not refill the player's current magazine. It is a good idea for every player to reload before retrieving this pickup, to get the most ammo from it, particularly with LMGs. *''Nuke'' (A nuclear bomb) Kills all of the zombies in a vicinity. (Also gives 400 points to each player) Note that there is a delay between getting the Nuke, and the zombies dying. *''Insta-Kill'' (A skull) - Makes all of the zombies a one hit kill with any weapon. The player will receive 110 points per kill (100 and 10, separately). Knife kills obtain 130 points. *''Double Points'' (A "2X") - Doubles all points given to all players when damaging/killing a zombie or rebuilding a barrier. This will not double points given by Carpenter or the Nuke (excluding Black Ops maps) *''Carpenter'' (A hammer) - Rebuilds all barricades in the map. (Also gives 200 points to each player, if any barricades were fixed) Perk-a-Cola The map does not feature Perk-a-Cola. Features This is the simplest zombie map yet. Only one central, small room with six ways for zombies to get in, and the Mystery Box in the corner which costs 650 points to use. The Map Achievements This map does not have any achievements to unlock. Easter Eggs The only easter in the map is the musical easter egg, 8th of November. It is activated, by picking up a piece of the wall on the floor and placing it back in it's correct place. Trivia *This is based on a map Magma-Man made using Forge on Halo 3 called UNSC Zombies, which, in turn, was a modification of Magma-Man's other Halo 3 Forge map, Abandoned. Zombies Archives Abandoned was remastered for Black Ops III as part of the Zombies Archives Map Pack. Differences *Visual upgrade, made for current gen systems in Black Ops III's engine. Includes a heavy dynamic snow storm that will randomly obscure different parts of the outside at different levels. *The playable characters are now the same characters as in Clockwork. *The weapon arsenal is now the default Black Ops III customizable arsenal, plus the Ray Gun, Monkey Bomb, MG42, and the Gersch Device. *The Mystery Box once again costs the normal 950 points. *The Easter Egg song has been replaced by Ain't No Grave by the Hidden Citizens. This is the same song used in the trailer for Zombies Archives. *The Annihilator is earnable in the Mystery Box as a Specialist Weapon. *Another Specialist Weapon, the Greedy Shell Fish, is earnable by finding and shooting 8 tins around the map, which are often completely obscured by the snow blowing in the wind. Achievements *Get out of my house! - Silver/25 Gamerscore - Kill 50 Zombies without letting any enter the base. *The Art of Forge - Bronze/10 Gamerscore - Activate the musical easter egg. Category:Magma-Man Maps Category:Abandoned Category:Zombies Archives